thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Canines Sharing Unity With Lions And Helping Pride Rock
Simba continued on as the fourth formally named king of Pride Rock, and one day Kiara saw a bat-eared fox who asked if she knew where Nala lived. Nala recognized her friend Bhati from her childhood and thought they should go celebrate by the Hakuna Mtata Falls. Nala let Tifu Zuri and Kiara come with her and Bhati quickly told Rafiki they were going to play a few wild games. Rafiki told Makini his new apprentice she could go with Bhati and Nala if she wanted to. The cubs were pleased Makini decided to come that way their games were more optional, and Makini wanted to a little with Bhati. On their way to the Hakuna Mtata Falls the monkey Makini rode the back of the bat-eared fox Bhati excitedly. Makini asked Bhati what she did with Nala when they were both young and the bat-eared fox told they played wildly with fruit they chased bug that buzzed, they wrestled, they pounced on rodents playfully, they played board games using rocks and wood, they carefully followed lizards and watched snakes from a distance, they raced eagles and hawks of many kinds, they walked the hills following Zazu the hornbill, and once in the while they splashed each other near the river or road birds like flamingos and ostriches, Bhati told Makini sometimes they'd even ride the elephants. Then Bhati told Makini it was Scar who scared her enough to make her leave for a while but then she heard Scar wasn't alive and wanted to return so start spending time with her old friend Nala again. Bhati told the monkey she'd be pleased to help her practice her Shamanic skills too and Makini agreed she'd like Bhati to cooperate with her for a while. So Makini listened when someone was having trouble and Bhati helped her judge responsibility, soluttion, consequences, conscience and the reasons of each issue then they gave their advice together so the one with the problem could try to think things through independently. . When it was Autunm Reirei was protecting her pups from Zira and Janja was watching because he was hungry, but Janja lost because an African Wild Dog spotted him before he could snatch any of the helpless jackal pups aways from Reirei. The African Wild Dog also called his pack and acted enough to scare Zira away from his jackal cousin. Then while he was leaving Reirei he met Kion chasing the hyenas out of the Pride Lands so he ran forward to help him finish. After that the African Wild Dogs told Kion your uncle wanted us to work for him but he didn't convert us, but now that he's not alive I'm willing to let my pack help you with these new hyena. And Kion told the African Wild Dogs he'd be pleased to have a big vigilant army close to Pride Rock. Then that same day Bunga was in trouble between a crevasse and the African Wild Dogs heard the honey badger screaming so they told Kion they'd follow his lead and help him rescue his honey badger friend. immediately after that Kion heard Timon screaming for help and the African Wild Dogs blocked him from the leopards who were about to eat him, then they save Pumbaa from drowning as he was close to where a crocodiles would hide and. So then Kion took the African Wild Dogs to Pride Rock and introduced them and also told his father Simba how quickly they saved his friends. So the African Wild Dogs were given permission to also guard Pride Rock as if they were its soldiers. A week later Reirei help Zazu not get injured or burn't while the hyenas were wildly chasing him near the volcano then Reirei carried Zazu to Mapema Rock and howled for Kion so he'd know that she's rescued Zazu and wanted to join Pride Rock allies too. Reirei told Kion my pack can run in several landscapes and would be pleased to help Zazu report more news of this whole kingdom, we'd be happy to assist this bird with both daily schedules and important new and even moments of invitation. Reirei said we'd even help when it's a celebration that Zazu and Rfiki do together paint, flowers, sacred stones, notes introduction of new kittens we jackals wish to help Pride Rock several ways. Would pleased tell your father what I did just recently Kion. And Kion told the female jackal Reirei that he would. Then at the end Simba liked how organized things sounded so he allowed all the jackals to live near Pride Rock just a few miles from the Tree Of Life. So canines and Lions now live in peace. Category:Blog posts